An Edventure at the Park
by Mega Man Ken
Summary: After the events of B.P.S, The kids parents are sending Ed, Edd, Eddy, Kevin, Jimmy and Sarah to find a job and pay for the damages. Where will they work? At our favorite park filled with chaotic adventures. ( Each Chapter will be at least 500 words.)
1. Week 0: Day 1

After the event of B.P.S the kids parents were sent a bill of all the damage the kids caused trying to get revenge on the eds. (P.S Margaret & Eileen work at the park now instead of the coffee shop)

" I cannot believe you kids especially you Eddy stealing your brother's car and causing a huge gaping hole in our house" Eddy mother and Father scolded

" Please Eddy's mother and father I apologize for Eddy's actions to the cul-de-sac" Double D said before his parents started to scolded him too

" For not off the hook either Eddward you're just as equal for the destruction of the cul-de-sac as well as Ed here is too" Double D mother said

" Not to mention these kids as well" Kevin father said pointing to Nazz, Kevin, Sarah and Jimmy

" All right what our punishment?" Eddy asked

" Since Rolf parents was moved theirselfs and Rolf back home to pay for damages, we decided that you 7 are going to spend the this and the next summer vacation having summer jobs" Eddy's mother said as she hand's the 7 kids the jobs section of the paper

Later that day the kids are looking through the paper look for any jobs that might be fun and gives fair pay after looking at 5 jobs they came down to 2

" Hey what about this "Help Wanted at local Park" They give out the annual weekends off, $28 an hour and we could have fun around town too" Eddy said

" Well at least we won't be that far from home, but still far enough from this wreckage

" All right let's send them our application and we'll see what happen" Kevin said as the 5 filled out their application and the following Sunday the mailman came to deliver their application towards the park.

The following Monday at the park the Manager, also known as Benson opened the park's mailbox and found 7 applications in the mailbox as took it back to the house

" Alright everybody I have an announcement to make. We going to have 7 new workers coming to the park soon and since we have extra money in the budget I decided that we're going to create a better living space here in the house" Benson said as some people started to cheer " Alright calm down. Now I call the renovation workers to fix the rooms to make them bigger. Everyone pick what should be changed around the house."

" I say we should start working at 7:20am instead of 7:00am" Pops suggested as Benson wrote it down

" What about we only do one job a day?" Mordecai asked as Benson became slightly angry. " No, but that does give me an idea. Starting now all employees must complete at least 3 jobs a day. Any employee who fails to do so gets a strike. 3 strikes and you're fired." Benson said as some employees groaned in displease. Later that day the renovation and construction workers manages to make Mordecai & Rigby, Margaret & Eileen rooms into dorms with 4 bedrooms and a flatscreen tv in the dorm with a computer.


	2. Week 0: Day 2

Around the time of noon of the same day A bus pass into the town as it Eddy, Double D, Ed, Kevin, Nazz, Sarah and Jimmy walked off as the bus drove off as they stood outside the park entrance. " So is this suppose to be the place?" Kevin asked

" I believe so Kevin if not then we picked the wrong time to jump off the bus." Double D said. Just then so a man with lollipop shaped head wearing a casual suit driving a golf cart was heading their ways.

" Excuse me, but are all Eddy, Eddward, Ed Kevin, Nazz, Sarah and Jimmy from peach creek?" the man asked as they all nod

" My name is Pops, and I am co-manager at the park. First I know your all tired so I decided to give you this" Pops said as he pulls out his wallet. As they all look happily until they realized that it wasn't money but lollipops instead.

" Ugh Thanks Pops..." Kevin awkwardly said as each took their lollipop from his hand " Now come with me so you can meet your boss and co-workers." Pops said as all 7 hop into the golf cart as they got a tour of the Park.

After 4 mins of Pops driving, They finally arrived at the house. " Well here we are." Pops said as everyone piled out of the cart. As they follow Pops they saw many pictures of the current employees. Then finally the 7 finally came to Benson's door. As they walked in they saw Benson who was scolding Mordecai, Rigby, Margaret, and Eileen

" And If you guys try anything like that ever again, YOUR FIRED!". Benson yelled as his face changed to a deep red.

" Excuse me Benson, but I presented to you the 7 new employees ." Pops said as Benson calmed down and faced the 7 new employees.

" Welcome to the parks Guys, Now I going to let you guys start next week Sunday so any jobs you do this week will be added to your first paycheck. Then your pay will drop back to the original $28." Benson said " Mordecai & Rigby, I want you guys to take Eddy, Eddward, Ed, Kevin to their new rooms. Margaret & Eileen, You take Nazz and Sarah to their rooms." Benson said as the 4 tooks the kids to their room

In Boys Dorm

The Boys walked in to see a dorm with a flat HD Screen, A Windows Computer, and 4 bedrooms.

" Now since We didn't actually know how this would work some of us will have to share rooms." Mordecai said

" Well ed here has to have his own room because he snores loudly." Eddy said as the other kids agree as Ed grab his stuff and walked into the West room. " Since There are 6 of us left, I guess that we all share a room with each other." Rigby said as Mordecai & Rigby continued to share a room as they took the North room which was next to the exit door., Kevin and Jimmy decided to share a room and took the East room of the dorm and Double D and Eddy decided to share a room and take the South room.

Inside the room there was already Beds so they were relaxed knowing that would sleep peacefully.

Meanwhile in the Girls Dorm, Since there was only 4 girls each got their own room, Margaret got the North Room, Eileen took the West Room, Sarah took the South Room and Nazz took the west room.

" So what is there to do in this town beside work?" Nazz asked

" Well there's arcades, dance clubs, and mall all over the town." Margaret said

" You know Nazz, our parents did say that we can keep half of our Paychecks to ourselves. So how about next week we check out what this town has to offer." Sarah said as Nazz nodded

Meanwhile the guys were bonding by playing Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas. It was the end of Rigby's turn, He managed to steal 11 cars, Kill 6 bystanders and outrun the police 4 times. However it was still lower than the rest of the boys, even Jimmy and Double D who caved to play.

" Woah Mordecai was right, you do suck at games." Kevin said

" STOP TALKING!" Rigby yelled in embarrassment/frustration.

" Rigby calm down, Your voice might be more irritating than Eddy's." Double D said

" Don't worry dude, Your probably get use to it." Mordecai said as he look at the clock which said 1:24pm " Ugh Man It's time for us to work. Come on Rigby." Mordecai said as he started to walked out the door with behind

" Well after they come back how about we get some pizza and call it a night?" Kevin suggested as the others agreed and continues to play. The time shifted to 9:45pm, As Kevin suggested Mordecai called the Pizza company and they delivered 4 large Meat/Pepperoni/Cheese pizza. Muscle Man and Hi-Five Ghost also came over and brought soda for drinks. The girls and Jimmy decided to go down to the party as they all party until 12:25am. Margaret crashed onto the couch on top of Mordecai, Rigby (who was wearing his "Pizza King" hat crashed onto the single chair with Eileen on his lap. Muscle Man and Hi-Fives decided to take photos of the 4 for a later event. The kids however decided to sleep in their own beds.


End file.
